


Watching Your Figure

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 309: Ersatz. Set during ‘Amy’s Choice’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching Your Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 309: Ersatz. Set during ‘Amy’s Choice’.

“What exactly is _this_?” Amy asked, sounding disgusted.

Rory turned to look at her. “It’s chocolate. You said you wanted chocolate, right? I had to go out specially to get that. What’s wrong with it?”

Amy looked ready to explode. “ _Excuse_ me? Who exactly is lugging around your child? This isn’t chocolate, it’s that rubbish fake fat-free stuff. What, are you trying to say? That I need to cut back? This isn’t fat, it’s a tiny person inside me!”

Family life was Rory’s dream, and he loved Amy, but sometimes she made him want to hit his head against something.


End file.
